In general, lecterns are used by speakers, teachers, trainers, and the like to hold notes and other similar materials during a speech. The prior art lecterns are generally fashioned from wood or wood products as a solid piece of furniture capable of standing without additional support. Such structures are by their nature large and bulky. The bulk and size makes the pieces difficult to store and their rigid construction makes disassembly impossible. If the lectern is height adjustable, the large bulk and size makes it difficult for users to change the height to their individual needs
Lecterns serve a variety of functions for a speaker. Beyond holding notes, lecterns provide a leaning surface for the speaker and provide a security barrier between the speaker and his audience. Lecterns are used in a variety of speaking settings from business to entertainment to religious ceremonies, being known in the latter as pulpits.
In an attempt to overcome the difficulties of a rigid structure, folding or collapsible lecterns of cardboard and similar materials have been produced. These devices while providing a portable structure also lack the strength and rigidity necessary to hold heavy objects or books.
While speakers come in all different sizes, a given lectern is typically limited to a fixed height. Height incompatibility between the speaker and lectern can make it difficult and uncomfortable for the speaker to read from the lectern or to lean on the lectern. For example, a speaker who is too tall for the lectern will have to hunch over to use the lectern, while a speaker who is too short will have to strain upwards and may even be substantially eclipsed by a high lectern. This problem is exacerbated in the case of children who may be completely precluded from using a lectern without auxiliary height adjusters, such as stairs or boxes.
Lecterns or podiums have been developed that contain built-in height adjustment features. One example is Richardson U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,109 that teaches a portable podium having a pedestal consisting of a plurality of threaded pipe sections interconnected by threaded couplings. By varying the number of pipe sections employed, the pedestal links and hence the height of the podium, may be adjusted to an extent. Also known in the art are powered adjustable height podiums that typically use an electric motor to provide the motive force for raising and lowering, and thereby adjusting the height of the podium to suit the speaker. Motor control circuitry comprising up and down relays is typically utilized to send current through the motor windings as appropriate for raising or lowering the podium.
None of the references handle the non-swiveling aspects for lecterns and speaker stands specifically, without adding weight to the structure, through additional swivel dampening mechanisms.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic, adjustable height lectern.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight lectern that has the strength and rigidity of a permanent lectern and the portability of the cardboard lecterns.